


Сны о чём-то большем

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [22]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: можно позволить хотя бы ненадолго поблёкнуть границе между бессмысленными мечтами и реальностью
Relationships: Asagi Maria/Brandon Heat
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708





	Сны о чём-то большем

**Author's Note:**

Ему снилась жизнь, настолько не похожая на ту, которую он вёл, что она могла быть только сном, и ничем иным. И всё же он нашёл радость в этом сладостном освобождении от реальности, потому что его настоящая жизнь состояла из убийств и низостей — холодная и одинокая, как могила, которая только и ждала малейшего промаха с его стороны.  
Ему снилась спокойная жизнь, полная мира и любви. Ему снилась жизнь в мире без насилия, в мире, где он по-прежнему мог себя уважать. И в этом сне руки его были чисты и не запятнаны ничьей кровью.  
Ему снилась жизнь, где обожаемая Мария была рядом — улыбчивая и смешливая днями, тёплая и надёжно защищённая его объятиями по ночам. Ему снились ласковые касания и нежные улыбки, снилось, как они проводят праздные воскресные утра, не вылезая из постели, и как в жизнь безжалостно вторгаются понедельники, разлучая их. Ему снился их первый дом с белой изгородью, золотые ленты и звон свадебных колоколов, клятвы в вечной любви у алтаря и слёзы радости, когда Мария призналась, что у них будет ребёнок.  
Ему снился этот новый человечек, который вызывал в нём такую любовь ещё до своего рождения, приёмы у врача и капризы Марии на ночь глядя, перепады её настроения и мягкие толчки ребёнка в её животе. Ему снились первые шаги и первые слова, плюшевый медведь и лепет: «Я люблю тебя, папочка», торты на день рождения и походы в зоопарк.  
Ему снилось, как он без страха встречает старость: он понимал, что ему нечего больше желать от жизни, когда с гордостью смотрел на своих детей и внуков. Во сне они окружали его. Их лица, искажённые страданием, блестели от слёз, но он просил их не горевать, потому что всегда будет приглядывать за ними, просто для него настало время воссоединиться с Марией. Снова найти потерянную половинку его души.  
Мир вокруг мерк, но врата рая, который уже открылись для него, всё отодвигались и отодвигались, рай ускользал, чтобы превратиться в тишайший шёпот о возможном, стать смутной тоской о несбывшемся. И горечь наполняла его, когда он понимал, что тот идеальный мир был всего лишь сном, невозможным в его реальности. Пустота менялась, обретала цвет и форму, стремилась затянуть его обратно в бессмысленное существование…  
Он проснулся, дрожа.  
Его глаза были полны влаги, слёзы дорожками сбегали по щекам. Дыхание сбилось и стало рваным, сердце громыхало в груди, пока он пытался заставить себя успокоиться.  
Немного придя в себя после грубого и внезапного пробуждения, Брэндон Хит высвободился из сбившихся простыней, облепивших его ноги, и сел в постели, борясь с давно знакомой, но всё равно острой болью от разочарования, что он проснулся один.  
На самом деле это было забавно: он так и не мог полностью подавить одно-единственное страстное желание, которое накрывало его, стоило только позволить себе задуматься. Даже после стольких лет, прожитых в одиночестве, он всё ещё хотел, чтобы Мария была рядом.  
В спальне было темно, спёртый из-за летней жары воздух душил. Брэндон щёлкнул выключателем маленькой лампы на прикроватном столике, и неожиданно зажёгшийся свет пробудил его спальню от летаргического сна. Свет наполнил каждый уголок, изгоняя мрачные тени, которые извивались в ней мгновением раньше.  
Внезапно меланхолия захлестнула его, одолело уныние, и в голове возник грустный вопрос: может быть, может быть, где-то всё же есть свет, способный изгнать тени из его души?  
Брэндон тихо фыркнул, отгоняя предательскую слабость даже в мыслях, поднялся и подошёл к гардеробной. У него есть такой свет. Та, которая заставляет его не терять надежду. Хотя иногда это казалось ему глупым — надеяться и тогда, и сейчас, что Мария спасёт его от тьмы.  
Он так хорошо научился играть; прятать все свои мысли под маской уверенности, которую надевал каждый день. Собственный выбор провёл его по этой дороге вниз, к неспособности вернуться или изменить прошлое. Он сам сдался, пожелав просто идти по пути, который выбрал его лучший друг. Но не потому, что они хотели одного и того же, а просто потому, что Брэндон хотел защитить его.  
На самом деле это было так иронично: он хотел защитить одного важного для него человека — и потерял другого… другую. А Мария значила для него больше, чем любая живая душа, — больше даже, чем Гарри. Он продолжал быть эгоистичным, оставался жертвой юношеской самонадеянности, упорствуя в своём стремлении по-прежнему видеть её, пока его служение Гарри засасывало всё глубже и глубже в опасный мир — оборотную сторону Миллениона.  
Он всё ещё не мог по-настоящему её отпустить. Чем дальше от неё он был, тем больше он хотел её защитить, и это желание въелось в его плоть и кровь, его любовь выросла настолько, что нельзя было просто вырвать её с корнем. Эта страсть занозой засела в сердце, снова и снова возвращая к мыслям о ней.  
Стоя в гардеробной, Брэндон заметил что-то краем глаза, какой-то другой цвет привлёк его внимание, выделяясь на фоне наводящих тоску унылых тонов классических сорочек и строгих костюмов, из которых в основном состоял его гардероб. Его губы искривила едва заметная мрачная усмешка, полная горечи, когда он потянулся и коснулся кончиками пальцев тёмно-коричневой кожаной жилетки, висевшей в самом углу и почти скрытой другой одеждой. Усилием воли он отдёрнул руку и заставил себя натянуть плотный чёрный пиджак, который давно принял как форменную одежду. Его костюм — свободные серые брюки, подходящий по тону свитер, пиджак — был неплох, пусть Брэндон почти физически хотел бы надеть что-то другое. Но, в конце концов, он не мог рисковать тем, что кто-то из своих увидит его не в образе.  
Привыкнуть носить очки было гораздо проще — благодаря тому, что они отвлекали внимание от его глаз. Его глаза оставались предательски выразительными, и один прямой взгляд в них выдал бы его с головой. Ложь в словах и выражении лица стала такой же привычной, как дыхание, но даже Гарри, ослеплённый алчностью, уже не находил времени, чтобы заглянуть лучшему другу в глаза и увидеть там правду.  
Он вспомнил с лёгкой улыбкой, что Мария как-то сказала, что его глаза — зеркало души. Здесь было какое-то противоречие, он сам был противоречием. Кто вообще когда-нибудь слышал о киллере, об убийце с нежным взглядом?  
Брэндон ненавидел. Он ненавидел насилие, ненавидел оружие и кровь, запах пороха, крики, плач обездоленных женщин, у которых он отнял отцов и братьев. Он ненавидел ложь и уловки, которыми пользовался. Он презирал убийц и предателей, но всё ещё был тем, кто нажимает на спуск, чтобы оборвать их жизни.  
Брэндон Хит ненавидел себя и всё, что он поддерживал.  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы. Его раздражало то, что они стали такими короткими, но густые пряди всё-таки были приятными на ощупь — чистые от средств для укладки, которые он обычно использовал, чтобы зачёсывать волосы назад и выглядеть, как другие. Его рука примёрзла к дверной ручке, когда он понял, что забыл кое-что, и горький комок подкатил к горлу, пока он застёгивал ремни, пересекающие грудь, чтобы закрепить кобуру, спрятанную под пиджаком.  
Он возненавидел себя даже больше, когда понял, какое направление сложилось в его мозгу и повело его по пустым улицам города. Он презирал себя за страсть, которая поднималась со дна снова и снова, — за желание, такое болезненно сильное, что не уступало его отвращению к самому себе.  
Если он увидит янтарное свечение от единственной лампы в окне Марии, это будет значить, что он смог бы найти обманчивое успокоение в её объятиях… Эта мысль не облегчала его страданий. Разрозненные воспоминания о том сне отражённым эхом оставались с ним, делая бездну внутри всё глубже и глубже — до того, что она способна была поглотить саму его душу.  
Вид неяркого света в знакомом окне во французском стиле не смягчил чувство вины.  
Если бы только он не был таким упрямым и гордым, он мог бы зарыдать от одного только понимания в её голубовато-зелёных глазах — того же ясного оттенка, что и океан. Её тонкие руки обвили бы его шею, и он уступил бы своей слабости, это стало бы его спасением, и он утонул бы в её объятиях, сдаваясь ей на милость.  
«Мария…»  
Пистолет — он расстался бы с ним без колебаний. Одежда — он избавился бы от неё легко и без труда, как от всех ограничений, которые сковывали его, он позволил бы ей упасть, отбросив не глядя. Мария протянула бы к нему руки, прижала бы свои ладони к его ладоням, и он обрадовался бы различиям между ними, наслаждаясь ощущением, как его шершавая кожа касается её — нежной, и их пальцы переплелись бы простым, но волнующим движением, согрев ему сердце.  
Наслаждение нарастало бы — их губы соприкоснулись бы в неловком, но страстном поцелуе, и его мир сотрясся бы до самых основ из-за этого невозможно острого ощущения, и он полностью сдался бы, душой и телом, потому что его сердце всегда принадлежало ей. Чувство вины, страх, неуверенность — всё смыли бы её прикосновения, движения её рук по его спине — лёгкие, как шорох крыльев бабочки.  
Он вздрогнул бы, когда её пальцы и губы скользнули бы по его коже, изучая линии шрамов, и осознал бы, что его руки трясутся, едва коснувшись её плеч, пока он распахивает полы шёлкового халатика, сминает тонкую ткань сорочки, обнажая её тело для его жадного взгляда.  
И он подхватил бы Марию на руки, чтобы отнести в постель, и они утонули бы в объятиях друг друга, и он отпустил бы себя, представив, что их жизнь такая, какой она должна быть, и он позволил бы её любви исцелить его, пусть даже на время.  
Может, они оба позволили бы себе помечтать — хотя бы ненадолго.


End file.
